


In the Alleys of Aladron

by Z-Byte (ZetaDragon)



Series: Recorded Roleplays [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Feral Behavior, Impregnation, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Z-Byte
Summary: In the city of Aladron, trainers, Pokemon, and curious crossbreeds of anthropomorphic Pokemon wander about their day-to-day lives, enjoying a sustainable society together.But that doesn't mean that dark alleys don't exist.  And one Pokemorph, a Noivern by the name of Missy, finds her late-night shortcut through the back alley interrupted by a feral Mightyena once the stress of the day begins kicking up her first heat...And the awakening of a genetic quirk of her distant parentage; the pheromones of a Salazzle.





	In the Alleys of Aladron

Missy found herself taking a shortcut through an alleyway near her house, as usual. It had been a long day at work, and she was glad to shed her uniform and walk home nude, being a pokemon this was allowed, technically. The alleyway wasn't the most comfortable place but she kept going, not noticing she wasn't alone. Her yellow eyes were not the best in the darkness, but she could hear incredibly well, small chirps that most wouldn't even be able to hear acting as echolocation.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The peeping of a bat's echolocation made Hemlock's ears twitch from behind one of the dumpsters. He pinched his eyes shut, annoyed that Zubats would be flying around here of all places. One of the reasons he went into the city to sleep in the first place was that he was less likely to be bothered.

His nostrils took in the smell of a female next, though. His eyes cracking open with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. Though the echolocation wouldn't be able to pick him up, her sonar getting bounced back by the dumpster itself, he would lay there and wait for the footsteps he heard to pass by.

It was a female... but something was off about her.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Missy kept striding onwards, unaware of the Mightyena beside the dumpster. She had no control over, or even knowledge of, the light pheromones she constantly emitted, advertising to anyone that she was a bitch ready for the taking. A strange genetic quirk from her Salandit father, and one that only recently manifested in the past hour. She was still a virgin, in fact.

As she passed the dumpster, she paid no mind to the small, soft shape her echolocation picked up, assuming it to be some piece of discarded trash and not realising it was in fact a curled-up pokemon. Hemlock would see that she was walking with a short, casual stride and wore nothing but a backpack.

She had no idea what was coming.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
As she got closer, his next breath of her scent would pull straight into his mind. It hit him like a match getting struck along the base of his skull, tingling a warm fire down his spine until it settled at his groin. Ooh, he knew that smell. He loved that smell. It made his toes curl and his mouth water.

As she passed by, he cocked his head at the Pokemon's curious shape, but noted more that she was walking stark naked, wearing nothing but something that slowed her down. She might as well been strapping fresh meat to her body if she wanted to be broadcasting herself as prey so badly.

He couldn't smell her virginity, so his best guess was that she knew about her heat, and was taking a side-road to avoid attracting others. That was a strong heat, too. Best to be a gentleman and take care of that now before some ruffian comes along and takes advantage of her, no?

He stood, his Seviper father lending him a quiet step as his slit eyes watched her body sway as she casually strode. She was still quite a ways away from the end of the alley. Maybe she'd be a smart girl and obey him.

Or maybe she would run. That'd be fine, too.

He growled. Not just a growl, a Snarl. Dark energy billowed from his open mouth, washing against the Noivern's back like a harsh gust of warm wind, carrying with it the sadistic sensation of darkness and danger, like knives pointed at her in every direction.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Missy was completely unaware of the Mightyena behind her, his silent movements not giving him away. She could see there was still a while to go, and something made her uneasy. It didn't help that she was feeling so strange, her crotch wet and leaking for some odd reason... She shrugged and kept going, she would look around the internet when she got home, it was probably nothing.

But another click made her confused. Something had moved...

However, she didn't have much time to react as a powerful darkness washed over her. Malice and terror gripped her heart, making her stop like a Deerling frozen in the headlights as she felt eyes on her from every direction. Nowhere was safe, danger lurked in everywhere she looked. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping but she was too terrified to move. The darkness of the alley seemed to reach for her, and she found herself unable to cry out or even make another sharp click to find out what had attacked her with... whatever this was.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Fight, flight, freeze, friend, and flop. The five F's of the Fear Response. Everyone has their own distinct reaction to it. Hers was Freeze, it seemed. The alley was saturated with darkness and shadows, and his hackles rose as his used Secret Power, making the shadows around her quite literally reach out and grasp at her. Enough to snare her ankle and pull her foot out from under her.

He walked towards her, no longer needing to be quiet. His crimson eyes stared at her body, her ripe scent causing his own virile musk to bleed into the air from his swelling sheath.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Missy saw the darkness reach for her, and was defenseless to stop it from grabbing her this time, unlike all the other shadows that danced in the corners of her vision... and yelped as she was sent sprawling to her hands and knees, luckily not injuring herself too badly but still disoriented nonetheless. She could see a pair of red eyes gleaming from the darkness, a Mightyena prowling from the darkness towards her.

Quite an impressive one, too, with gleaming fangs and those intimidating eyes... and the swelling sheath just visible under him. His musk affected her, a strange scent that made her loins feel hotter and wetter than before.

"W-why are you doing this?!" she cries, rightfully assuming he's behind all this darkness.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Hemlock said nothing, walking up casually behind her and grabbing her by her backpack. His teeth dug into the fabric, and he used his leverage to drag her across the ground, sliding her rump closer to his throbbing sheath by the convenient handle she was wearing.

His scent spiced the air further as a squirt of hot preseed landed on her leg, her sex getting ever closer to his low-hanging, swollen member. Her natural arousal was spiking him in ways he hadn't felt in a long time, not begging for a fuck like most heats did, but outright screaming for it. Her need was deafening to him, and the closer she was pulled, the more he needed her...  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Missy felt herself slide along the rough floor of the alleyway, her pack being used to drag her closer. She could clearly see his throbbing canine cock now, with it bumping against her leg. It was so warm against her... and now his cock was hovering right above her virgin slit

Her own scent was strong, her arousal spurring the release of her pheromones, mixing with Hemlock's spicy musk into an intoxicating miasma. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

"N-no, please... I'm still a v-virgin, come on!"  
\--------------------------------------------------  
His ears perked at the word virgin, his tail giving a small flick of appreciation. Virgins weren't his favorite, but he did still end up with a lot of them, and he had to admit there was a certain charm to being the first to pump into a tight slit. If he were in his right mind, that fact might have even led him to going a bit softer.

But damn, he was nowhere near his right mind. His claws dug into her thighs and yanked her back, his cock shooting up against her belly. Pre landed on her tits from below as his hips wound backwards, a few testing humps to line himself up correctly. His muscles were like steel cords wrapped around granite bones, the immensely strong Pokemon keeping her hips from doing more than try and wiggle as he prepared them both.

Best not to waste time. With a growl and a shunt of his hips, he speared her, the sharp tip of his rubbery dog cock jabbing into her virgin tunnel and splitting her open.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Missy cried out as his cock speared into her virgin slit, feeling like a red-hot poker had just torn her lower half open, a trickle of blood leaking out of her purple tunnel and along the scarlet shaft that had just stolen her maidenhood. However, as tight as she was, Hemlock's shaft had little resistance once her hymen had been torn, her soaked folds allowing him to slide in easily as her pussy clamped down on the intruder in response. Tears streamed down her face, and she made small sobs. She felt violated, broken, and to her horror.... aroused.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
He held the dragoness tightly, his drooling lips steaming with breath as his hips dug into her tight, wet passage. His hard knot beat itself into her tunnel before it even had a chance to grow, forcing her to feel him spread her more and more from the inside as the seconds ticked by. His claws stabbed into her thighs as his body tightened up, his chest hunching over her backpack so that his whiskers could tickle her throat, his growls resonating into her shoulder and rumbling through her entire body.

Every few seconds, another inch would grow inside of her. Longer. Thicker. Shunting back and forth as he abused her as his cock-sleeve. His knot was already too large to leave her virgin pussy, and his dog prick was jabbing at her cervix, his wet, hot preseed gushing into her womb to soften her eggs for his hungry seed.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Her cries softened as the hopelessness of the situation sunk in, turning into whimpers. He was becoming so thick inside of her abused cunt, swelling even more as he kept fucking! The way he mounted her left her with no escape, she was pinned under his weight and knotted with him growling into her shoulder to keep her timid and cowed.

The worst part was, now that the spike of pain from her defloration died down, it was starting to feel good. The powerful strokes from this dominant stud, and how recklessly he used her... it hurt, still, but the pleasure was building. And deep down she was getting excited by this, the struggle and the rough, forceful rutting she was getting. He didn't care that she wanted out... and that thought made her so aroused that a shameful moan escaped her lips.

The feeling of his hot pre splashing into her, promising another, more potent filling only deepen her growing arousal.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
He was buried so deep now that his balls were slapping wetly against her shamefully dripping slit, adding a lurid echo to her whimpering and his own growling and panting. His drool was now soaking against her throat as his tongue licked the side of her face, leaving a hot trail of his saliva to shamefully dribble across her jaw. The weight behind every thrust shook all the way up to her chest, his body smacking against hers four times every second as her tits swung pathetically below her.

As his knot filled to its largest, it began to grind on her g-spot, scraping against it as the beating of his heavy balls sounded off against her clit with each clap. His pace was getting slower, but his member had grown so large now that it completely filled her tunnel, giving it nowhere to go back or forward. It was simply a part of her, fused perfectly with her body, doing nothing more than jerking her back and forth like a piece of meat hanging from his hips.

His growling grew louder in her sensitive ears, like gravel falling onto her mind to bury her thoughts alive. The only thing a good bitch needed to think about was the cock sealed inside of her, and how close it was to filling her with ripe, virile cum.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Missy was a sweating, moaning, drool-covered mess. She couldn't focus on anything other than the cock that was breaking her. The male was licking her and growling in her ear, his cock pounding deeply into her as his balls slapped her clit. She had no control whatsoever, with Hemlock blocking what little struggles she could muster. Her pussy ached and drooled her juices, incredibly tight and slick around the massive canine shaft that was destroying her.

Her curves shook with each thrust, her ass and breasts jiggling wildly as she made soft, lewd noises underneath him. His knot pulled her with him when he reared back, and sank in deep when he pushed forward once again. It was heavenly... but also a hellish nightmare. Bloody scratches littered her body, every nerve screaming at her with a torrent of pain and pleasure that she simply couldn't keep up with. All she could do was make cries of pain and pleasure as she felt herself being used like a cheap onahole for this horny stud.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Hemlock was nearing his limit, this tight virgin cunt squeezing every ounce of pleasure out of him. His thrusts came slower, but harder, hammering her over and over again until his weight forced her shoulders to the ground. He fucked her into the pavement, screwing her so hard that the only thing keeping her legs from collapsing too was how snug her pussy was around his breeder knot. He was shaking her up and down, using her cunt to jack himself off as his balls bounced happily against her unwillingly eager fuck-hole.

When it was time to seed her, his thrusting stopped dead with a single, hard push, his growl turning into a snarl that rang in her ears. His claws raked bloody paths through her thighs as his balls tensed up, his tail flagging and ass clenching as his back legs kicked forward to hump himself deeper. The tip of his cock exploded with a jet of cum so harsh that it slapped against the inside of her womb invading her core with a virile heat as he branded her with his powerful, egg-hunting swimmers and signed his right of ownership over her ovaries with rope upon rope of hot, juicy dog cum.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The Noivern could feel a shift in his thrusting, being forced down into the dirty pavement and absolutely jack-hammered by the powerful canine stud on top of her. She could feel the change in his pace clearly, and images of porn she had see flashed through her head, of a woman leaking cum. There was no way he'd be able to pull out even if he wanted to, she knew, and he was clearly having the time of his life using her as a toy.

She cried out in surprise as she felt him slam his cock home one last time and the incredible sensation of hot seed pouring into her. It was the last straw, and she wailed out. She came, her pussy milking Hemlock's cock for every drop of potent puppy seed it could give her, flooding her womb and making sure there was no chance that it wouldn't take. Pleasure exploded from her pussy, arcing up her spine in a white-hot rush and making her scream. She was knotted to him, unable to move or do anything other than cum all over her rapist.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
As she took every drop of his gushing cum, he licked the side of her face, letting his drool fall over her muzzle as he called her a good girl in his own way. His balls still kept cinching up, his hindquarters flexing as he pumped another series of long, hot streams of puppy-making seed into her womb. He wasn't done. He wouldn't be done for a while. Not with a fertile bitch like this.

But being stuck there doing nothing but cumming... that wasn't very exciting, was it? He had a freshly plucked virgin bitch right underneath him. He had to make sure that he'd be able to find her again. The shadows began to quiver again as his fur raised, the Mightyena channeling a Dark Pulse. He released it with a sigh, the dirt on the ground dispersing as a sudden weight pressed down on the Noivern's mind.

Dark Pulse used the wielder's own sick, twisted thoughts as an attack. And these thoughts invaded her just like his cock had. Before her consciousness could recover from her own orgasm, crawl out of her mental hole and beg for help, a thick, liquid shadow would pour across her thoughts. Drowning them. Now, there was only one thing she could think about.

He was filling his bitch. Filling her with pups. Filling her. She needs to be filled. She has to be filled. At all times. She's nothing if she's not dripping with his seed. Nothing if she's not his little whore. She's nothing. He makes her something.

He is her everything.

He attacks her mind viciously, that low-powered Dark Pulse cooking her consciousness, melting it so that he could pour it into a mold of his design. She may wake up tomorrow like normal. She may not even remember much of what happened. But she'll have the marks on her thigh. The ache in her groin. The sound of his growl echoing every time the lights go out...

And an addiction to his knotted cock that she could never escape again.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"M-master..."  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Hemlock smiled at her weak voice, sighing happily as he let his Pulse fade, pulling her mind from the twisted oven he was baking it in. Now for the final touch.

His fangs would move to her shoulder and slip right into her scales. He would pierce her, the teeth glowing purple as toxic, Poison energy trembled through her body. It would wash her every muscle with weakness, using her broken body and battered mind to steal her consciousness away.

He scarred her with his fangs. Marked her. Letting her mind completely go blank as he forced her black out in the alley. He did that so he could drag her towards the dumpster by his knot, leaving her out of sight.

Her dreams would be filled with images of running. Running and being chased. Being tackled. Mounted. Fucked. Knotted. Tied. Filled. Left like used trash. And, as soon as she got up, she'd get to run again. And be chased. Tackled. Mounted. Fucked...

She'd wake up the next morning, still in the alley, but with the wolf nowhere to be seen. He was sill there. Somewhere. Able to watch her. Able to stalk her. Make sure she got home safely with his pups.

After all, if she was going to be bearing his young, he at least had to know where she lived...

**Author's Note:**

> All Recorded RP posts are posted with explicit permission from all parties involved. Each character is owned by those who have creative ownership of that character.


End file.
